


Best Colour

by Giu7ia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8018, Established Relationship, M/M, Yamamoto being silly, yamahiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8018 Oneshot.<br/>Yamamoto wonders which colour suits Hibari best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story so I apologize in advance for the mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**_Best Colour_ **

 

* * *

 

It was a sunny day at Namimori. The sun was shining high in the blue sky, with only some white fluffy clouds floating here and there; as usual, it was a normal day.

In a certain classroom of Namimori Middle School, Namichuu, a young man named Yamamoto Takeshi had just woken up from his third period's nap.  
He was awake, but still too sleepy to actually pay attention to his teacher's lesson.  
Yamamoto looked around the class to check what his friends were doing: Gokudera's feet were on his desk, while he couldn't care less about what the teacher was saying; the girls were gossiping about something; and Tsuna was half-asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. Yamamoto chuckled at the sight.

Then the rain guardian crossed his arm on his desk and dropped his head on top of them, while looking out of the window.  
 **«** What a pretty colour **»**  he thought while looking at the sky.  **«** Mmm…I wonder which colour suits Hibari best… **»  
** And then Yamamoto began to space out, trying to answer his own question…

**«** Let's see…red maybe? Well, red is the colour of passion, fire and blood after all **»**  Yamamoto pictured Hibari covered in red, soaked with blood, and actually that wasn't his imagination, but rather, a memory he had of the real thing.

**«** Yup yup, red actually suits Hibari a lot, though it's a bit crude. Then another colour could be…green. Nah, green doesn't suit his at all, it would look awful on him **»**  the baseball player shook his head in disapprove, then resumed his thinking.

**«** The colour of the sun doesn't suit him either, a bright yellow is just too much…too extreme! Then, what about orange? It's doesn't suit him all that much but it brings back memories: the first time we kissed it was on the rooftop, after school when the sun was setting…that time the sky was of a warm orange **»**  Yamamoto blushed slightly while reminiscing such a sweet thing.

**«** Ah! Now that I think of it, I love Hibari's eyes. They're blue-grey, just like the colour of the sky when it's about to rain **»**  
 _Once, Reborn told the baseball-idiot "Aren't those eyes of Hibari's pretty? They have the same colour of the sky when it's going to rain. When the weather's like that those two attributes of yours melt together. You should love that moment more than anyone else since you're the rain guardian and he's the cloud one, right Yamamoto?" "Haha you're right little guy" he replied._  
Yamamoto smiled, asking himself just how could a child that small read his mind.  
 **«** Guess he's special…a very special one **»**

The boy couldn't think of other colours, so he tried to picture Hibari in his mind, and after making himself comfortable on his desk, Yamamoto closed his eyes, thinking about his beloved one.  
A slim figure appeared behind his eyelashes , a pretty 15-years old-young man. Slender limbs, small and cute face, cold yet beautiful eyes, a mean mouth made of two thin lips, and that red tongue that Yamamoto desir-  **«** No no no no, can't go there. We're in the middle of class, no good, I need to get a grip of myself! **»**

When the teenager finally calmed down, he resumed thinking an answer for the question that he almost forgot.  
 **«** White is a colour that both suits Hibari and at the same time it doesn't, but I can't even explain why…I have mixed feelings about his one. Then there's also the black. Hibari's hair is so dark and he often wears black as well, like his gakuran or his older self with the suit and yukata. After all black suits his character a lot **»**  
Then Yamamoto came to realize that Hibari's clothes were mostly back and white. His white shirt of the school uniform and those black trousers that Yamoto usually takes off.  
" _Mnh…_ " Hibari's moan echoes in Yamamoto's ears, making him blush to the point that his face was deep red and he felt hot, too hot as if all the blood in his body was rushing to his head.  
 **«** Oh God, this is anything but good… **»**  but it was a little too late, the simple minded guardian's brain had already begun to think about naughty things…such as Hibari's underwear.

The first time they did  _it_ , the next morning Hibari's pants were so dirty and sticky…and since it was mostly Yamamoto's fault, he washed them while Hibari was sleeping in his bed.  **«** I still remember it. They were blue, a dark blue...Hibari's pants… **»**

**«** Damn **»**  Yamamoto hitter his head  **«** Pull yourself together Yamamoto Takeshi, you're seeing him later anyway **»** The swordsman suddenly lifted his head, as if he had been enlightened by something.  **«** Pink! **»**  he thought  **«** not violet or purple, and not a simple one, but a light and lovely pink **»**  
Yamamoto himself wasn't sure of which shade of pink. He thought of many, so many pink: Hibari's skin, the clouds when it's sunset, his lips, the sakura petals and last but not least…Hibari's nipples' pink.  
 **«** Mmm…hahaha with no doubt pink suits Hibari best, not because it's girlish (though to Yamamoto he was the cutest in the world, better than any girl), but because it looks perfect on hi- **»**  "Yamamoto-kun, what are you thinking about? Please stop spacing out." Called out the teacher who stopped his writing and now was facing the class in order to scold his student.

"Oh sorry, sorry. But don't you also think that pink suits Hibari best?" replied the student with a wide smile.  
The whole class was looking at him, everyone was shocked, petrified like rocks.  
Then a clark trowed by the teacher hit his forehead, and everyone was hiding their awkwardness about what their classmate just said, Tsuna sighed at his friend's carefreeness and Gokudera mumbled curses under his breath.  
 **«** Yup, I'd love to see him wearing pink, though his bare skin is even better **»** Thought the boy named Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola's rain guardian, with a huge and bright smile on his lips.

* * *

 

Meaning while, in the reception room, upon being mentioned, Hibari Kyouya sneezed. Rubbing his nose with his finger, the prefect mused "Huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Whether positive or negative, please do review.
> 
> Ciao ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
